


The Ending is Just The Beginning

by althealxra



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: ALSO MALEC GETS THE WEDDED UNION RUNE WE'VE REALLY BEEN ROBBED, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., F/F, F/M, M/M, Madzie is a Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Adopt Madzie, Malec Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Multi, Post-Episode: s03e21 Alliance, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Save Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters legacy, asmodeus?? who knows, bc I THINK THE ENDING FOR MALEC IS WACK, continues after 3x22, shadowhunters finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/althealxra/pseuds/althealxra
Summary: (PLEASE READ TAGS) a 3x22 continuation bc we've been STRIPPED OF OUR RIGHTS. think of this as 4x01 if you will.





	1. Out of the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Who here thinks the ending is abrupt? I do! Therefore I am creating this to quench yall's thirst. We have literally been stripped of our rights how dare they?? Malec without kids? unbelievable. Sizzy?? where was it honestly. Clace? tbh I actually liked the clace ending bc it was open for interpretation. BUT WHO SAYS I STILL CANT WRITE A HAPPY BEGINNING EVEN THO THEY OBVIOUSLY WILL ANYWAY?? think of this as... 4x01, if you will ;) maybe 3x23? who cares. this basically happens right after the one year mark in 3x22. ready? les go.

**'To us.'** Magnus repeats after his husband. 

 

Alec sips his drink, staring at Magnus. It hit him then and there that this man, standing in front of him, with his shiny gold sleeves accentuating his biceps and blue streaks on his head, was his husband. Magnus. Magnus Lightwood-Bane. Magnus gives him a cheeky grin. By the Angel, he really is the definition of perfection.

'Where is she?' Alec looks around. His eyes land on the guest room door, ajar. 

Magnus runs his hand down Alec's back. 'She's asleep. You still wanna go see her?' Alec scoffs. 'Asleep? I doubt it. You once let her stay up so late she almost missed her first day of school.' Alec held Magnus by the waist. 'You couldn't get her to the bathroom if you hadn't used your magic.' Magnus sighs and rolls his eyes. 'Even then, with _her_ magic, she was still able to outsmart me.' 

Alec smiles. 'Madzie. Always my favorite little sorceress.' He turns to Magnus and stares at his lips. 'If she's asleep, then...'

'Woah, there, pretty boy.' Magnus places his hands on the taller man's chest. 'Not so fast. You said so yourself, she probably isn't.' He cranes his neck over Alec's shoulder. 'And you were right.'

Alec looks to where Magnus eyes were staring, and found a timid Madzie standing behind the crack of the door.

'Hey baby girl,' Alec coos, widening his arms for a running Madzie to latch on to. 'I missed you, Alec,' she says as she stares into Alec's eyes. Alec notices the lack of a scarf on her neck, and he whips his head to see Magnus pouring another round for them to drink. His eyebrows crinkle. 'I thought I told you to keep her scarf on even after bedtime.' Magnus turns, holding two cocktail glasses, and sighs once more. 'I didn't think much of it. I just forgot to put it on after I helped her clean her gills.' 

Alec puts Madzie down and ushers her back into the room. 'You know how she gets when she has nightmares. Last time you weren't here I almost died because I couldn't breathe.' Alec enters the guest room and leaves a few minutes later, this time closing the door behind him. 'I put it on. No need to worry.' Magnus was still holding the cocktail glasses, this time sitting on the couch, so Alec takes one out from his hand.

'Sorry, Alexander.' Magnus looks down. 'I've been thinking about things lately, and frankly, I've been forgetting even our daily routines, like... putting a scarf on Madzie. I know you've already said-'

'Hey, hey.' Alec sits next to him. 'It's only been that one other time.' He places his free hand on top of his husband's blue-manicured one. 'What have you been thinking about?'

'I don't know... I just have a gut feeling of some sort.' Magnus looks up to Alec's concerned eyes. 'Nothing to worry about, really.'

Alec sips his drink. 'Well, if I learned one thing from you, it's to follow your gut. And, honestly, every time you do, it always turns out right.'

Magnus nods and downs his cocktail. 'Listen, do you want to come into the bedroom? It's been hours since I've felt you.'

Alec chuckles. 'Okay, so now you want to get down, huh?' He stands up and places his glass on the table. 'Very well, High Warlock of Alicante. Show me if that title works on me.'

'I'm not sure you deserve to be the Inquisitor.'

'Is that a challenge?'

'Damn right it is, Lightwood.'

'-Bane. Lightwood-Bane. Are you sure we're married?'

That got a laugh out of Magnus. 'Whatever, Alexander.' 

Magnus stands on his toes and pecks Alec's lips playfully. Alec returns the favor, and by the time they enter the bedroom, they're a fit of shirtless giggles and gasps of desperation.

 

~

 

**_*RING, RING*_ **

 

Alec fumbles over wet, suffocating bedsheets and a sleeping spouse to reach his phone. Once opened, the Angelic rune on the screen flashes red, indicating an emergency. He shakes Magnus awake and hops out of bed stark-naked.

'No breakfast?' Magnus mumbles into the pillow. Almost immediately, his phone goes haywire too. Notification after notification. He sits up and rubs his eyes. 'What the hell? I'm needed at the demonic barriers.'

Alec pulls out a pair of pants from the closet and frantically puts them on. 'Emergency with the Clave. Looks like you're needed too.' He picks up a shirt from the floor, puts it on and yells, 'Magnus!'

Without looking up from his phone, Magnus snaps his fingers, buttoning the shirt up while Alec hectically looks for his suitcase and shoes. He then runs over to Magnus's side of the bed and kisses him on the lips while Magnus opens up a portal in their bedroom that led straight to the Inquisitor's office. 

'I owe you one, Bane.'

'Lightwood-Bane, dammit!'

The portal closes behind his husband.

Magnus climbs out of bed and waves his hands with a flourish, blue light crackling between his fingers. He's dressed to impress in no time.

'Sweet pea?' Magnus calls out while fixing up the bed. 'Papa can't send you to school today. I'm needed at work! Is it okay if you portal in yourself? Straight to class, no ice cream shops!' 

He didn't hear a response, but Madzie doesn't talk much anyway, and no response usually just meant she agreed. 

He leaves the room and finds her looking into the fridge. He waves his hand and breakfast appears on the table. Her eyes light up, and she snaps her fingers, from standing in front of the fridge to sitting on the dinner table. 'Just the way you like it, sweet pea.' He kisses her goodbye, and portals himself out.

 

~

 

 **Alec's entrance** into the Inquisitor's Office causes Aline Penhallow to jump. 'Remind your husband to make the portal _outside_ the door, not _in_.' Alec raises an eyebrow jokingly, and Aline smiles. '...Mr. Inquisitor.'

Alec smirks as he places his suitcase on the table. 'Good morning to you too, Aline.' Lucian Graymark, his step-father, stands behind her, looking over her shoulder at the paperwork she was holding. 'Mr. Inquisitor.' He nods.

'Morning, Luke.' He looks at the papers Aline was holding. 'Anything for me?'

'A lot, actually.' Aline flips through a file and hands it to Alec. 'Since the wards have been deactivated all around Idris, demons have taken this to their advantage.'

Alec's eyebrows furrow as he scans through the file. 'I thought it was only being recaliberated for Downworlders.' He looks up at Aline. 'Well, not everyone in Idris has a warlock helping them out. So some deactivate them fully. Besides, Downworlders still have demon blood. Maybe the full-blooded bastards take this as a free pass.'

'Hmm.' Alec keeps his eyebrows furrowed. 'What else?'

Luke walks over to the holographic screen and expands his hand, zooming in on an image. 'Smoke-like figures have been spotted walking nearby Institutes around the world.' The image shows indeed a humanoid smoke trail near what seems to be the Tokyo Institute. 'This was sent earlier today by Daito, one of the leading Shadowhunters in Tokyo.' Luke closes his hand, minimizing the image. He moves his hand and opens it again, showing an image of-

'The New York Institute.'

 'Yeah,' Luke agrees. 'Almost every Institute has sent the Clave some information about the smokes. Iblis demons.'

Alec nods, taking a deep breath. 'I figured. Has anyone dispatched any Shadowhunters to terminate them?'

 Aline hands him a tablet. 'They have, but more keep coming.' Alec takes it from her, swiping through reports from various international Institutes.

Luke stares intently at the screen before facing Alec, hands on his hips, a habit he's picked up from being in the NYPD. 'Do I send an envoy, sir?'

Alec turns his mouth upward. 'Send an envoy to any Institute that has more than a handful of Iblis demons. Make sure they don't go causing trouble,' Alec insists, remembering Aldertree and his unforgiveable behavior. 'I'll go to the New York Institute myself.'

 'Alright. Good luck, Mr. Inquisitor,' Aline says before leaving the room, bringing the documents with her.

Before leaving the room, Alec asks Luke about Clary and her situation.

'She's fine, I guess.' Luke softly says, his voice etched with concern. 'Haven't really heard anything. Jace has been keeping tabs on her, and I've been so busy with the missions-'

'Jace? He's stalking her?' Alec questions. Luke chuckles. 'I don't think so. Just... concerned as I am.'

'Alright. Well, you'd best be off. Plenty of Institutes are in danger as we speak.'

'Good luck, boss. And, also... you might want to fix up your hair. Fun night last night?' Luke smirks.

Alec smiles and combs his hair with his finger. 'Don't tell mom.'


	2. Out of the Shadows, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE READING: so i was disappointed that malec didn't get a wedded union rune so i thought i'd incorporate it into my story. i like to think that after the vows brother Zach was like 'okay so rune on the hand rune on the heart boom done congrats ur married' before he actually pronounced them one. SO here u have your runes thank me later ily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE TAGS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD
> 
> also i changed the initial ending so pls stay tuned for the changes :D

**Max Lightwood** leads a vampire boy to the newly-built Los Angeles Institute Blood Bank. 'Here's where you can get your lunch. Obviously you're sitting with the rest of us, but I don't think we keep blood in our pantry.' He smiles. 'Enjoy your stay here! If you need anything, just holler. I'm a fire message away.'

Max leaves the boy gawking at the various types of blood and walks back to the main room, where his father is staring intently at the screens, nodding. He's talking to who must be the envoy assigned at the LA Institute. Earlier today, three mundanes just outside Sunset Boulevard got attacked by Iblis demons. Max has read all about them during his Demon Studies. He's been told to be on guard at all times, but it's difficult when you're still treated like a kid.

'Hey dad,' He says. Robert looks at him. 'Max, this is important. Can it wait?'

Before he could say anything, the emergency sirens start to go off. Shadowhunters swarmed the main room, frantically crowding around one of the main screens, yet still standing in position.

Robert snakes his way through the crowd. 'Another mundane has been attacked just a few moments ago. It's rare for an Iblis demon to attack alone, to attack without direct orders, and especially attacking mundanes. There has to be a source.'

A hand in the crowd raises up. 'Could it be Lilith?'

Robert shakes his head. 'My children vanquished her last year. It has to be someone else.'

Max looks at the ground, trying to figure out who could've done this. Why were they doing it? What was their intention?

 

~

 

 **The fast** clicking of heels echo through the corridors of the New York Institute. Isabelle Lightwood gave direct orders not to dispatch a group of Shadowhunters without the permission of an envoy from the Clave, but Raj--stupid, annoying, Raj--thought he could have a go at being the Head of The New York Institute for once. Isabelle never understood why her brother let him go from Wrangel Island in the first place. But whatever, Alec had his ways.

'When Raj gets back, I want him sent _directly_ to the Clave, got it?' She orders. Andrew Underhill strides beside her, nodding. 'Yes, ma'am.'

'Where's the stupid envoy? Did my dear big brother forget to send one? Pathetic.' 

She means it as a half-joke, and right when she said that, Underhill stops walking and clears his throat.

'He didn't forget.' A deep, flat voice says.

Izzy turns around and sees Alec, the Inquisitor of the Clave, flanked by four Clave guards, all standing in stoic attention.

'Mr. Inquisitor,' murmurs rippled throughout the entire main room of the Institute. Even Underhill gave a small bow.

Alec raises a hand and says, 'At ease,' and the Clave guards lower their stance.

'Hey Izzy,' Alec grins as he opens his arms wide. Instead of returning the favor, she slaps him in the arm, causing him to wince. 'What the hell, Alec? The other Institutes got their envoys an hour ago!'

'Chill, Iz. I wouldn't be late if I didn't have any Clave business to attend to.' He looks to Underhill, who is standing next to Isabelle, a small smile on his face. 'Good to have you back, Mr. Inquisitor.'

'Underhill, I'm always Alec to you. No need for titles when you helped me cope with my issues with Magnus last time.'

'No time to waste!' Isabelle pushes past them and heads to the main table, where a 3D holographic blueprint of the New York Institute hovers, certain areas blinking red. Alec raises his eyebrows at Underhill, who just shrugs his shoulders. _Being the Head of The Institute really changes you, huh?_

'What do we got going on?' Alec frowns, placing his hands behind his back. Isabelle points at the blinking red spots. 'These are the places the Iblis demons have infiltrated. Most have been killed, and luckily no one is hurt.' She looks up at Alec. 'But mundanes are, slowly.' She looks down again at the hovering image. 'I wonder who would do such a thing? Who else is capable of releasing a horde of demons, much less around the world? Who could create a rift big enough?'

Alec places his hand on the table, minimizing the 3D image, his fingers tap the screen multiple times, and lifts his hand to reveal a map of the world. He flicks his wrist and red lights appear around the continents, blinking rapidly. 'Have you considered more than just one rift?'

 _'By the Angel,'_ Underhill gasps. Alec nods. 'Seems our enemy is having a lot of fun.' Only Isabelle looked confused, if not more than ever. 'Right, but who would do such a thing?'

'Any Greater Demons we haven't killed yet?'

Three of them go deep in thought. Suddenly Alec snaps his fingers. 'Azazel. Remember? We only sent him back to Edom, not kill him entirely.'

'Alec, Edom doesn't exist anymore.' Isabelle crosses her arms.

'Right. Remember when Azazel came to look for Valentine and the Mortal Cup? He left dirt on his victims' faces. His victims were mostly mundanes too.' Alec scratches his stubble. 'The dirt was from Duduael. What if-'

'-Instead of Edom, he went straight there?' Isabelle's eyes light up. 'Big brother, you're a genius!'

'Hold up,' Underhill says. 'He couldn't have thought of Duduael once he was banished.'

Isabelle crosses her arms. 'Someone must've sent him there.'

'But who? Another Greater Demon?'

'Has to be,' Alec mutters.

Suddenly, Alec winces and screams in agony. He falls to the ground, similar to when he felt Jace die in the hands of Valentine.

'Alec!' Isabelle exclaims, reaching for Alec's hand. He grabs his chest and squeezes his eyes shut, hissing in pain. Underhill reaches for Alec's shirt and mercilessly rips it apart. His _Wedded Union_ rune furiously glowed, gold flecks reflecting off his chest.

'Magnus!' Alec screams. The Clave guards swarm him like bees, ready to send him through an emergency portal back to Idris. Isabelle pulls him up with great difficulty, and grabs the nearest Clave guard. 'Get my brother back to Idris, right where Magnus Bane is, now!'

Underhill lets go of Alec's shirt. A Clave guard opens a portal, and they haul a poor, writhing Alec through it.

Concern fills Isabelle's face. 'What do you think happened?' She looks at Underhill. He shakes his head. 'I'll ask Lorenzo if he can figure something out. Right now, all we can do is deal with the problems we have here.'

Isabelle nods, and looks back to wear the portal sent Alec back. 'I hope they're both okay.'

 

~

 

 **Magnus's portal** led him to a place filled with chaos. Ward force fields around Alicante sputter out of life, as if being deliberately forced to shut down. He looks around to find other warlocks trying to keep the demonic barriers at bay. He tilts his head up, and even the sky barrier isn't safe. Bat-like demons circle overhead, ready to dive once the barrier is broken. Nearby, a warlock struggling to keep the barrier in one piece gets clawed in the face by a struggling demon outside the wards. The warlock shrieks in agony and falls to the ground. The last straw hit the barrier, and since nothing is keeping it steady, demons crash into the opening like a tower of Jenga. 

'Where's Magnus?!' A warlock exclaims.

'I'm here.'

With a snap of his fingers and a swift flick of his wrists, fiery orange light crackle from his manicured fingertips. It courses through him, reaching the  entirety of his body, exposing his warlock mark in the process, and he pushes all the fiery energy out of his system upwards, shooting an incredulous amount of magic into the hemisphere.

The sky glows orange with his lightning-like magic, killing every demon the orange glow touches. Demons hiss and shriek, causing a piercing high-pitched ringing across all of Alicante.

Some warlocks crouch in pain at the type of magic Magnus was using, which was a rare spell specifically used for demons only, but new warlocks didn't really know how to control how much demon they can be. Some warlocks, those much older, knew how to withstand Magnus's power. 

The demons entering the opening dissolve to dust, but a few were still able to pass through. Warlocks from all angles fight them off, but it isn't enough. Magnus must finish the spell in order to vanquish _every_ demon.

He hears chittering nearby, so he whips his head to find two shax demons flanking both his sides. He screams for help, but none came. People were too busy fighting more than just two shax demons. Magnus couldn't just transfer all his magic to fight them off, he had to finish the spell first. He'll have to do with his legs.

The first shax demon pounces on him, but Magnus is quicker. He serves a high kick, and the demon yelps and bounces off his foot.

The second isn't so lucky either. It jumps onto Magnus's hip and Magnus gasps, but once the demon touches him, he dissolves just like the others, because of the amount of magic emitting from him.

The first shax demon regains consciousness and chitters for backup. Soon, dozens of shax demons flank Magnus, but his confidence gets the best of him. Shax demons pounce on him, dissolving in the process. His spell is almost complete, so he could take a few dozen after.

Unfortunately for him, one shax demon is able to withstand Magnus's magic and chomps down on his thigh, causing Magnus to fall and scream in agony. 

 The orange glow in sky dies down, magic fading from Magnus himself. He clutches his leg, shrieking in pain. The _Wedded Union_ rune in his palm flashes gold, but Magnus didn't have the time and strength to mind it. 

Shax demons surround him, and using every last bit of his power, he shoots a stream of excruciatingly painful red, angry magic in every direction, causing the shax demons in his vicinity to drop dead. Magnus, in extreme pain and exhaustion, closes his eyes, and lies there to rest.


	3. Into The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YALL DIDNT ASK but here's some Clace for y'all since im sure not all of you here are happy with the ending although i personally am bc the official Shadowhunters tv on ig and twitter said the angels forgave her SO THEREFORE I CONCLUDE that clace got their happy BEGINNING. alright but anyway here ya go
> 
> also my dumbass realized why malec didn't get a wedded union rune was because magnus is a downworlder and wedded union runes are only used between Nephilim instead of rings BUT IN MY HEADCANON THEY HAVE THE RUNE SO SHUT UP THANK YOU don't worry I have a plan stay tuned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love malec with my whole ass-heart (hehe) but that doesn't mean i wont write about clace and sizzy and other ppl bc technically this isn't rly a malec-oriented story (although tbh malec carried the show SKSKS don't tell anyone i said that) so here's CLACE for all you thirsty clace kiddos out there (pls dont be mad if u feel like theres less of them, i really have stuff planned, dw)
> 
> also IF YOU'RE CONFUSED WITH MAGNUS'S SITUATION PLEASE THE READ THE LAST CHAPTER AGAIN BECAUSE I CHANGED SOME THINGS AT THE END OF IT. THANK YOU.

**'What are** those tattoos on your neck?'

Clary runs her fingers delicately down Jace's skin, stopping just above his chest. Jace keeps staring in bewilderment. He breaks from his trance and smiles.

'Wow, I-I can't believe you can actually see me,' he says. Clary looks up at him, shaking her head. 'What do you mean? It's not like you're a ghost or anything, right?' 

'N-no, it's...' Jace chuckles, still unable to contain his excitement. 'God, I've missed you so much.' He hugs Clary tight, his head resting on her neck, taking in the smell of cherry blossom perfume, which Clary used to wear all the time without fail. Clary's hands reluctantly land on his back. 'I... don't really know...'

He lets go of Clary, grasping her arms. 'So does that mean the Angels have forgiven you?' He excitedly says.

Clary raises an eyebrow. 'I'm sorry, I really don't know what you're saying.'

Jace's hands fell, along with his smile. 'You still don't remember?'

Clary frowns. 'I mean, I don't know. I know I've seen you somewhere, and I know your name so clearly--'

Jace pats his pockets and belt, frantically searching for his stele. His hand lands on it and he pulls it out. 'Hey, hey. Do you recognize this? It's called a stele. You had one of your own.'

'Had?'

'How about this?' He removes his jacket, exposing the runes on his arm. Clary gasps, speechless not only because she didn't know what to say, but because Jace cut her off. 'This is called the deflect rune. Alec and Izzy both have this on their necks.' He points to it. 

'Alec and Izzy? I've heard those names before--'

'Look at this,' He scans the stele above the rune, and the rune glows. 'Technically, I don't have to do this, because I have the ability to activate my runes without my stele, but you get the idea...'

'Woah,' Clary stares at the glowing rune. 'Okay, wait. Runes? Stele? I have no clue what's going on.'

'Clary,' Jace mumbles with forced patience. 'I'm a Shadowhunter. Alec and Izzy? They're Shadowhunters. These are runes. They help us defeat demons.' Clary's face distorts with confusion at the mention of "demons", but Jace wasn't about to give up. 'You're a Shadowhunter, too. Your parents were Shadowhunters, Clary. Do you remember none of that?'

'Um...' Clary scratches her head, her curls falling from her shoulders. 'I really don't.'

'Clary, I-' he sighs. He looks up. Clary tries to reassure him, but he brushes her hand off. 'I died. You brought me back to life. You can create your own runes, and you've used them for good, but the Angels looked down on you. They removed your memories of the Shadow World.' He looks at Clary again, her eyes reflecting the alleyway lights. 'You, don't remember your father, Luke, and your best friend, Simon Lewis. Because they're Downworlders.'

'Okay, you're scaring me. Maybe I should go back.' Clary points behind her and starts to walk away.

Jace racked his brain. He's gonna lose her. Finally, this time. He can't let her go. 'Clary!'

As Clary faces him, he grabs her arm and draws the _somno_ rune on it. Clary flinches, the burning sensation startling her. 'Hey! What are you-' Before she finishes the sentence, she faints into Jace's arms, fast asleep. 'I'm sorry, Clary.'

 

~

 

 **The portal** leads straight to the demonic barriers. Clave guards exit the portal one by one, Alec behind the last, still clutching his chest. The pain has subsided, but only because he's close to where Magnus is. He forgets about the pain when he looks up, catastrophe happening all around him. Drevak demons swoop down, screeching, and shax demons skittering on the ground, their pincers clicking mercilessly. 'By the Angel,' he whispers.

'Protect the Inquisitor!' One of the guards yell, and they crouch, swords on the ready. One guard backflips, stabbing two shax demons at the same time, which dissolve in ember flames. Another protrudes a baton from her back, which expands into a spear, slicing through a drevak demon swooping down. One guard activates a _precision_ rune and throws both his dual blades into the sky, and both blades come back, covered in ichor, along with two dead drevak demons, dissolving upon ground impact. Alec grabs the nearest Clave guard by the sleeve. 'Get my bow,' he orders.

'Yes, sir!' The guard runs off, and Alec is left to fend for himself. He grabs his stele and activates three runes: _strength_ , _agility_ , and _courage in combat_.

He dives for a fallen Clave guard's seraph blade just as a horde of shax demons surround him. His reflexes kick in, his three activated runes glowing, and he swings the blade in a swift motion, cutting one in half. He spins on one knee, turning the blade above his head, and with both hands tightly gripping the weapon, he brings it down with a loud 'Hyah!', subduing three at the same time. He hears a shax demon coming up behind him, and without looking, he flips the blade around and pushes his arm back with brute force, stabbing the incoming shax demon. _Ichor_ gleams on the blade, reflecting the anger and the furrowed expression on Alec Lightwood's face. He stands on his feet just as demons flank him. He raises the blade, and with lightning speed, impales all of them, one by one. He does all this without breaking a sweat.

Once his surroundings were clear of demons, his activated runes fading, he feels the tight, painful sensation on his _Wedded Union_ rune again, indicating that Magnus is nearby. Sure enough, he sees a glowing red field of energy encasing a fallen body. He scrambles up to his feet and yells, 'Magnus!' 

He reaches for him, only to hit the red energy around Magnus, causing a searing pain to course through Alec's arm. He bellows, retracting his hand with the speed of lightning. He takes out his stele and hovers it over the _Wedded Union_ rune, causing Magnus's rune to glow too. Magnus lets out a low whimper and lets his protective red shield fall. Alec scrambles over and cups his face. 'Magnus, I'm here. It's okay.'

'I... didn't finish the spell...' Magnus forces out with great difficulty. Alec pushes hair out of Magnus's face. 'Hey, it's okay. Shh.' Magnus sits up, clearly weak, but strong enough to glamour his cat eyes again. Alec hated the fact that he still had to, despite already being promoted to the highest position any warlock could have. He should have the right to be himself. Magnus brings himself to stand, limping in the process. 'I think... I think I can manage.'

'Mr. Lightwood!' The Clave guard returns, carrying Alec's bow and quiver. He nods his thanks and faces Magnus. 'Please, bring Madzie back home. I want you both safe and sound.' He shoulders his quiver and he readies his bow and nocks three arrows. 'I'll gather the best warlocks to help you with your spell.'

'You don't have to do such a thing,' a voice interrupts. The pair turn around and see the current High Warlock of Brooklyn standing before them. 

'Lorenzo,' Magnus breathily says. Lorenzo squints his eyes at the sky. 'My, my, Bane, it has been a year, and yet I still have to do your job?' Lorenzo smiles, but it wasn't a condescending one, thankfully.

'Lorenzo, sorry for all the trouble—'

'Nonsense, Mr. Lightwood. Andrew told me what had happened. It seems like you two are in a more dire situation than the entire country of Idris.'

'Thank you, Lorenzo.' Magnus nods. He looks up at Alec and cups his neck. 'Be careful.'

As Magnus portals himself out, Alec fixes his bow again and aims at the oncoming drevak demons. Lorenzo says, 'I'll ready the other warlocks for the completion of the spell. Good luck, Mr. Lightwood.'

'-Bane.' Alec mutters, but Lorenzo had already left.

A drevak demon screeches overhead, and Alec releases the arrows, one at a time in quarter beats. Each hit a vital part of the demon. First the eye; then the neck; then the heart. The demon let out a shrill cry before exploding in a puff of golden ember. He spins around without thinking, nocking an arrow at the same time, and shoots the ground. His arrow was shot at an angle that pierced two shax demons at the same time.

'Sons of bitches,' He mutters, running to a demon-infested spot. He sees Aline Penhallow and Helen Blackthorn already busy at work, both looking like a dangerous pair of slicing blades and _ichor_ splatters. Their clothes almost teared and both have glowing runes on their skins, no doubt activated before the fight. Helen's blonde hair gracefully follows her every move, but her facial expressions are deadly. Same goes for her girlfriend. Both swing and stab, their timing almost rhythmic. A horde advances, both unaware. Alec nocks an explosive arrow, and releases it before the horde, exploding upon ground impact. Helen and Aline both turn to the explosion, then see Alec, a glint of appreciation in their eyes. They go back to fighting.

Alec runs to a gathered group of warlocks, Lorenzo leading the team. He chants in Latin, his reptilian warlock mark exposing itself. It appears that every warlock chanting with him have their marks exposed too. A low hum slowly shakes the ground, and a soft glow emits from the circle of half-demon half-humans in front of him. He decides to defend the group, nocking arrows and circling them, facing outward. The warlocks' chanting grew louder still, the glow slowly becoming blinding, and even Alec who was already facing away had to squint.

 _'Ubi ego pertinent ad inferos,'_  The last line of their chant comes to an end. Fiery red energy similar to what Magnus had enveloping him shot from the warlocks upward into the hemisphere. The crackling magic spread throughout the entire sky of the realm, killing all the demons. In the corner of Alec's eye, Helen and Aline stand together hand-in-hand, dumbfounded by the sudden death of the demons they were fighting. Alec turns around and sees almost everyone on the ground, writhing in pain. Lorenzo is on his knees, panting but unharmed.

'Lorenzo! What happened? Is everyone okay?' Alec rushes over to him and places a hand on his shoulder. Lorenzo shakes his head. 'No, unfortunately not. Some of us have been alive for more than four centuries. This is our expertise.' He looks around. A poor warlock woman grabs a boy by the shoulder and screams at him to wake up. 'Alas, most of the warlocks here are inexperienced and have only been alive for a hundred years, maybe even less.'

Alec follows his gaze. _This could have easily been Madzie._

'Lorenzo, I'm so sorry. I know it's your duty to protect your kind, and I shouldn't have had you–'

'These warlocks died for a great cause. Their deaths will not be in vain. If I never came, imagine the difference of size of warlock casualty.' Lorenzo gives Alec a sad smile. 'You are the Inquisitor. The head of the Clave. Hell, the head of both the Nephilims and Downworlders and mundanes alike. The death of numerous warlocks today is incomparable to the death of the entire world.' Alec lends him a hand, pulling him up. 'You are doing an impeccable job, Alec Lightwood. Please believe that.'

Alec shakes his hand. 'Thank you.'

Lorenzo sighs. 'Well, I'm going to give these warlocks a proper burial. Give my well wishes to Magnus and Madzie. See you next time?'

'Yeah.' Alec nods, and walks away. A Clave guard rushes to him, battle-scarred. 'Sir, I think we know who might've weakened the barriers.'

'We should do this in a better setting.'

'Well, sir, it really can't wait.'

'Okay, fine. Who is it?'

The Clave guard gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

'We think it's Asmodeus, sir.'


End file.
